


Silence was all that was heard that day

by thecaptainofalltheships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: from meu's point of view, i shouldn't write when i'm tired and pulling an all nighter, when the accident happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainofalltheships/pseuds/thecaptainofalltheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meu's point of view when she went deaf. I wrote this while trying to get used to writing again, and I was really tired. I'm sorry in advance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence was all that was heard that day

_No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ This couldn’t be happening. It had to be some wild trick! He couldn’t have done this… He _couldn’t have done this to her!_ She was screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks with her hands on her ears. He was trying to say something, why couldn’t she hear him!? It had to be some kind of a joke! She could feel a wetness dripping from her ears, she didn’t want to find out what it was. _PURRLOZ, SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_ She was beginning to give up, though the tears the sobs that were making her body shake wouldn’t stop- _couldn’t_ stop. _PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING! WHY WON’T YOU SAY IT!_ She wanted to shout at him, wanted to make him hear her and hope it would make her hearing come back. This had to be a dream, it had to be some messed up nightmare. He would never hurt her, he would never do anything like that! He couldn’t have… _WHY WON’T YOU SAY ANYTHING!_ She had moved her hands to beat at his chest, his arms had moved to hold her in a hug. This couldn’t be happening… No, no, no, it was all a dream. The cat-troll closed her eyes, still sobbing, slowly growing quieter. The pain was starting to go away… Soon she would wake up, and she would just be curled up with him under the tree, right? _RIGHT?_


End file.
